1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a terminal having the same, which improves a combination structure between a support supporting a main body of a display and a base and improves a height adjustment structure of the support.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices display an image on a screen, and correspond to a TV, a computer monitor, etc. Recently, a terminal has been manufactured with an integrated display device and a circuit board serving as a controller.
Such a display device and a terminal having the same may include a height adjustment device so as to freely adjust the height thereof, according to surrounding circumstances or user preferences.
When a known display device and terminal having the same height is adjusted, after a display main body is adjusted to a desired height, the display main body is forcibly fixed, which causes inconvenience to a user. Further, as the size of the main body of the display increases, a great amount of force is required to adjust the height of the display main body.
Therefore, use of elastic force in adjustment of the height of the display main body has been proposed, and for this purpose, members, such as springs or cylinders, have been used. However, in this case, different springs or cylinders need to be used according to different sizes of display main bodies.